Interviewing the YuGiOh Cast
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: NUMBER FIFTY! Yet another On going fanfiction. Yuugi and Yami are on a talk show as well as everyone else!


**_Disclaimer:_ I Athena A. Almond do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I do though own the hostess Jasmine Landers.**

**_Pairing:_ Yuugi/Yami**

**_Warning:_ Yaoi, their here they ARE queer, GET USED TO IT!**

**_A/N:_ This is my personal anniversary piece since I have been here and it is my fiftieth fanfiction on this site! Though it will not be one year until the twenty fourth.**

* * *

****

**_Interviews: Yuugi Mutou_**

"Good evening and I am Jasmine Landers! Tonight's special guest is Yuugi Muto!!!" Jasmine spoke as Yuugi entered and sat in the guest's chair.

"Evenin' Jaz!: He grinned and waved at his friends out in the audience.

"So you have won the last two major tournaments, The Duelist Kingdom and the Battle City Tournament, correct?" Jasmine asked Yuugi.

"Yes." Yuugi nodded as his response.

"I have also come to understand that you have defeated Seto Kaiba three times right?" Jasmine crossed her legs as she looked at the card she was holding with all of the questions. Seto also flipped her off from his seat in the audience.

"I have beaten him more than three times, but in a totally different way than from what you are thinking." Yami took over as the cameras looked to Kaiba who was turning crimson.

"Ohoho!" She brought her cards up to her face as she laughed, "So I guess the rumors are true that you are queer." Yuugi then gave a slight smile as Yami became a separate person.

"Yes they are true and he is my lover." Yuugi grinned as the audience "Awwed".

"Sorry all of you girls who are in love with this hunk." Jaz smiled as Yuugi's best friend, Jounouchi yelled something at them. The cameras follow him.

"And if any of ya try to beat the hell out of them I will personally womp all of your sorry asses!" Jou barked as his name was flashed across the screen.

"Well you heard him you crazy fan girls. Don't try anything to hurt them for the way that they are." Jaz grinned, "My next question, how many people have you had drooling over you crazily at the tournament that is taking place currently?"

"Well there is Anzu, Mai, Yami," He looks to the audience and scans for more of the people who have a crush on him, ""Kaiba, Otagi, Jou, and Merik." All of those people were focused on and all of them were blushing deep red as Yuugi winked at them. Sort of like the Dark Magician girl that was in his deck.

"Oh so you have several more queer and bi sexual friends!" Jasmine smiled as Yuugi nodded at her question.

"Yes and I am still quite lonely. Well, at least that is how I feel." Yuugi sighed and Yami became a spirit long enough to float beneath Yuugi and became solid once again when he was comfortable beneath Yuugi, "But he always reminds me that I am not alone."

"Well at least your faith in your lover is very strong." Jaz gave a light smile to the saddened boy.

"Yes, but then again he cannot always be solid, yet." Yuugi sighed as Jaz glared at him sternly.

"HEY! NO NEGATIVITY MISTER!" Seto Kaiba had the last straw with the woman and flipped her off once again as security was called and they hauled him off with his boyfriend at his heals.

"Sorry about that quick little outbreak fans. Then again, people like Kaiba always make the chow interesting!' Jasmine grinned. "Anyway, I am going to start taking questions from the audience now." She got up out of her seat and went up to one person in the audience. "What is your question for Mr. Mutou?"

"Yes I am Christopher Simmerman and I would like to know if you have any links to any other sort of stars like country?" Chris asked into the microphone.

"Well, Seto is a country star and also Keith Urban. I am pretty good friends with Keith but Seto is just a royal asshole." Yuugi replied as Chris continued his question asking.

"I want to know if you could ask Keith if he would go out with me." Chris blushed as Yuugi smiled at him.

"I suppose I could get a hold of him for you." Yuugi answered as Jasmine moved onto the next person with their hand up.

"Yuugi, I want to know how you plan to bring Yami to a point where he solid forever." The person asked as Yuugi looked at this person with confusion.

"Again I most likely think that I will just gather the millennium items." Yuugi told them as Jasmine moved to the last person.

"Last question." Jasmine alerted the audience.

"My name is Jason Batt and I have come here to find out if or if not Jounouchi was available or not and well is he?" Jason asked as Yuugi shook his head no.

"That is all we have for you tonight!" Jasmine spoke as Yami pushed Yuugi to the floor and began to tear at his clothes.

**_-TBC_**


End file.
